Clow Reed, momentos
by clampyue
Summary: Que sucederá cuando Clow presente a su amado guardian lunar, Yue, a su primo Carlisle. Momento tenso sobre el cuestionamiento de la naturaleza y creación de esta hermosa criatura que tanto aprecia el gran mago Clow Reed. Clow Reed y Carlisle Cullen son primos por parte de padre
1. Comienzo del Todo

Mientas estaba Yue plácidamente durmiendo en el sofá del salón tapado con una manta junto a la chimenea, entraron en la sala Clow junto a su primo Carlisle. Este se quedó mirando a lo que su primo Clow había llamado su mayor y más preciada creación.

Clow al ver la cara de sorpresa de su primo le dijo:

\- Él es mi nueva creación, Yue, y es el guardián gobernador de las cartas Clow que se rigen por la oscuridad y la luna.

Mientras tanto Carlisle no podía reprimir su cara de asombro y a la vez descontento hacia su primo.

\- ¿Clow que has hecho? - le preguntó casi sin pensar, como si sus palabras salieran solas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres mi querido hermano? Debes ser más específico en tu pregunta.- le contesto el mago con su habitual sonrisa.

\- Me refiero a…, es decir, la forma en la que lo has hecho. No quiero que te enojes Clow, sabes que te considero como si fueras mi hermano, pero desde que éramos niños has estado obsesionado con la luna y te has sentido atraído por ella cada noche… - le contestó dudoso Carlisle mirando fijamente cómo el guardián lunar dormía plácidamente frente a él.

De repente sintió un escalofrío que le estremeció el cuerpo, sabía perfectamente que ese tema era tabú para su amado primo, pero tenía que asegurarse que el mago no había hecho a su nueva creación con malas intenciones, más bien lo había hecho con todo el amor y admiración hacia la Luna. Carlisle miró de reojo a Clow, quien lo estaba mirando con una profunda mirada de odio e incredulidad.

\- ¿Cómo se te pueden pasar por la cabeza esos pensamientos? Me conoces perfectamente, sabes que jamás haría algo así… no soy como los otros hech…- dijo un irritado Clow, el cual tuvo que bajar repentinamente el tono y guardar silencio al notar como su amada criatura comenzaba a despertarse. Ambos hombres se miraron mutuamente sabiendo que no era un tema adecuado para hablarlo delante de Yue y que más tarde tendrían que retomar esta desagradable conversación.

\- Perdona Yue, te hemos despertado…- le dijo Clow con una de sus más tranquilizadoras sonrisas.

\- No se preocupe amo, ¿ocurre algo..?- le contestó Yue, mientras se incorporaba del sofá aun medio dormido, y mirando fijamente al nuevo integrante en el amplio salón de su amo.

Esa mirada gélida tensó a Carlisle, el cual retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, lo que provocó la risa del mago y una mirada curiosa de Yue que aún medio dormido no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- No te preocupes Yue es solo mi primo Carlisle que ha venido de visita unos días… espero - dijo el mago mientras lanzaba una mirada calmada y a la vez penetradora a su primo, el cual lo conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente lo muy enfadado que estaba por la acusación que acababa de hacer hacia su persona e integridad como mago. Carlisle omitiendo la reprimenda de su primo, sonrió gentilmente al nuevo miembro de la extraña familia de su hermano y por lo tanto su propia familia.

\- Buenas noches Yue, mi nombre es Carlisle. Siento mucho que te hayamos despertado.- le dijo Carlisle con una amable sonrisa muy parecida a la que le dedicaba siempre su amo, lo que hizo que Yue advirtiera el enorme parecido que había entre su amo y este hombre.

Yue relajó la mirada con la que observaba al parecer "nuevo inquilino" de la residencia Reed y asintió con la cabeza, para luego mirar a su amo en cual le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

\- Yue ya es tarde, puedes irte a dormir a tu cuarto si lo deseas. Yo me quedaré un rato más charlando con mi primo antes de ir a dormir y así nos ponemos al día. – le dijo el mago dirigiendo a su vez una mirada acusadora a su primo mientras el guardián se levantaba del sofá y doblaba la manta. – Buenas noches Yue, que duermas bien.

\- Buenas noches amo.- contestó Yue mientras abría la puerta. – Buenas noches Carlisle.

\- Buenas noches Yue.- le contestó Carlisle instintivamente tras sobresaltarse al no esperarse que el guardián fuera a hablarle. Lo que provocó la risa de Clow que observaba como su guardián se marchaba y su amado primo se ponía muy nervioso.


	2. (Destinos Unidos) Cap 1: HITSUZEN

_**Residencia Kinomoto**_

Una tarde de diciembre, en el primer fin de semana de vacaciones de Navidad, Sakura preparaba algo de merendar para sus invitados, es decir, su familia, entre los que se encontraban Tomoyo, Kero, Touya y Yukito, y Shaoran y Meiling, quienes habían regresado a Tomoeda para pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos.

Mientras probaban el té y los deliciosos dulces chinos que habían traído los Li trascurría una tarde tranquila, donde los principales temas de conversación eran de magia y los progresos y nuevos hechizos que estaban aprendiendo en las respectivas familias, Li y Kinomoto. Otro de los temas más comentados en la merienda fue la ruptura de Eriol y la señorita Mitzuki, hecho que provocó una media sonrisa en Touya y una mirada pensativa de Yukito.

\- ¿Qué pensáis que está ocurriendo ahora mismo en Londres?- preguntó pensativamente Tomoyo, quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá entre Sakura y Meiling. A pesar de no tener ninguna relación con la magia era una de las personas con más conocimientos de magia en la familia Kinomoto gracias a su gran curiosidad sobre el enigmático mago Clow y el mundo que lo rodeaba, y el afán por no sentirse inútil en una familia tan impresionante.

Todos en la sala la miraron pensativos, ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Kero y un poco Shaoran, sabían algo sobre la familia Hiragizawa. Shaoran había sabido hacía un tiempo noticias sobre la reencarnación del mago dado que este había contactado con él secretamente por un libro que perteneció a Clow Reed y estaba guardado en la biblioteca Li. Dado la desconfianza y la protección de la familia Li sobre los bienes de la familia y la veneración excesiva hacia la figura de Clow Reed, Eriol aceptó contarle exclusivamente a su descendiente un poco sobre la visión que llevaba teniendo desde hacía unas semanas y lo importante que era que ese libro volviera a su poder. Los ancianos aceptaron el devolverle el libro a la reencarnación del mago Clow, ya que según ellos era una especie de diario que carecía de importancia en su interior, donde a simple vista hablaba sobre plantas y cómo la luna y sus cambios les afectaban. Shaoran, junto con Wei, fue el encargado en transportar el libro hasta Londres, ya que un bien tan preciado como era un objeto perteneciente al mago Clow Reed era necesario ser enviado y entregado oficialmente por manos de un Li de alto rango. Al llegar Shaoran a la mansión Hiragizawa, fue recibido cordialmente por Nakuru, quien lo condujo hasta una amplia sala con una gran chimenea y un amplio ventanal desde el que se contemplaba otra mansión con enormes rejas con leones forjados. Shaoran entró a la sala y pudo ver al mago sentado frente a la chimenea en su habitual sillón rojo, que lo miraba con su familiar sonrisa enigmática aunque era claramente visible el demacrado y cansado aspecto que presentaba el joven mago. Este lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban junto a la chimenea para que pudieran conversar mientras que Spinel le traía el libro. Aunque Shaoran no le creyó la mitad de la historia, Eriol le contó a _grosso modo_ que ese diario era un estudio sobre las plantas y cómo la luna tiene el poder de afectar a ciertos elementos o _seres_ en ciertas circunstancias. Viendo la mirada desconfiada que le estaba dedicando su descendiente, el mago soltó una risita y le explicó que ese libro en realidad está protegido bajo un gran hechizo y aunque es cierto que hable sobre las plantas y la luna, también guarda algunos secretos como los ingredientes de una poción para hacerle más amenas las visiones nocturnas. A partir de esto estuvieron hablando unas dos horas más sobre temas cotidianos como los estudios, Sakura, su padre, la familia Li… y cómo la señorita Mitzuki decidió alejarse de él por motivos externos y mudarse a otro país.

-No lo sé, pero estoy un poco preocupada por Eriol... la última vez que hablamos lo noté muy cansado- Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

-Sumado al hecho de que últimamente son los guardianes los que responden al teléfono - dijo Touya echando una mirada rápida a Yukito, quien tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Qué piensa Yue?- preguntó Touya en un susurro a su amigo, aunque fue oído por todos, quienes giraron a mirar a la identidad falsa de Yue.

Yukito se quedó serio un segundo mirando al suelo, seguramente estaría en una complicada conversación con el guardián. Últimamente estos dos estaban también preocupados por algo aunque no lo reflejarán al exterior, pero Touya sí sabía perfectamente que algo le ocurría al guardián, algo que solamente quería compartir con su par.

-Creo que esto debería contarlo Yue, ya que es a él a quien puede afectar...- dijo Yukito mientras se incorporaba con una media sonrisa y se desplegaban unas enormes alas plateadas de su espalda para acto seguido dejar ver al guardián lunar quien miró con cara de pocos amigos a Touya.

\- Perdón...- dijo este al ver la cara con la que Yue le recriminaba el haberlo nombrado.

-¿Que ocurre Yue?- preguntó ahora una muy preocupada Sakura mientras dirigía una rápida mirada a Shaoran que llevaba un momento muy pensativo.

Yue no contestó inmediatamente sino que le dedicó una mirada llena de conocimiento y recuerdos pasados a Kero que supo claramente lo que su hermano tenía en mente. La que sí contestó fue Meiling que llevaba rato observando como su primo se había puesto serio al mencionar al muchacho inglés.

\- ¿Xiao Lang qué está ocurriendo? ¿Es por el diario ese que le enviaste a Londres?- preguntó cuidadosamente en chino a su primo para que nadie se enterará.

-¿Niña qué diario?- preguntó Kero rápidamente desviando la mirada de su hermano, lo que provocó una gran mirada de ira de Shaoran al verse descubierto su secreto familiar.

\- Meiling te recuerdo que tanto Yue como el peluche ese saben chino...- le regañó a su prima.

-¿A quien llamas peluche? ¡Mocoso!- gritó un enfurecido Kero mientras volvía a su forma verdadera.- Ya puedes empezar a contar lo que sabes. -le dijo un enorme guardián solar mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano que seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo.

\- Según he leído el amo Clow tenía muchos diarios donde narraba tanto su día a día, sus viajes, o sus creaciones y descubrimientos mágicos... - dijo una sonriente Tomoyo con el fin de calmar el ambiente tenso que se había creado en la habitación.

\- Simplemente Hiragizawa nos pidió prestado un libro que había en la biblioteca de mi familia y nosotros accedimos a cedérselo dado que el consejo de ancianos no consideró que fuera importante ni peligroso su contenido.- dijo finalmente Shaoran al ver que el tema no se iba calmar hasta que no revelara el secreto de la familia Li.- Y como todos los bienes de la familia Li deber ser supervisados oficialmente tuve que ir a Londres a entregarlo personalmente.

Dicho esto todos los presentes en la sala se quedaron mirando fijamente al muchacho dando por sentado que no iban a permitir dejar ahí la explicación.

-No puedo dar más información sobre este tema ya que lo tengo totalmente prohibido por el consejo. Esto que os acabo de contar no deberíais saberlo, excepto los miembros de la familia Li.- dijo dando por acabada definitivamente la conversación.

Todos comprendieron que el heredero Li no iba a hablar más sobre ese tema, ya que eran asuntos privados del clan. Lentamente, mientras procesaban la información, comenzaron a mirar a Yue, quien no había respondido anteriormente. Este se dio cuenta que todos se habían vuelto otra vez a mirarlo y dedicó una mirada cómplice a su hermano que estaba junto a él, dándole a comprender lo mucho que odiaba hablar de sus recuerdos con el amo Clow.

\- Se está acercando la fecha de la próxima Luna llena que coincide con uno de los momentos donde se encuentra más próxima a la Tierra.- dijo Yue fríamente sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su cara. Aunque todos supieron, a pesar de esa escasa información, que la Luna era el astro gobernador tanto del guardián como de algunas de las Cartas y está era capaz de afectarles en sobremanera.

Ninguno se atrevió a preguntarle nada más al guardián a pesar de que este les había dejado con más dudas que respuestas. Decidieron dejar el tema por el momento y pensar en cómo iban a organizar sus vacaciones.

 ** _Residencia Hiragizawa_**

Eriol llevaba un mes horrible en el que las visiones durante la noche eran continuas y las cuales se habían ido incrementado en la última semana hasta tal punto que era incapaz de pegar ojo durante la noche. A pesar del malestar que tenía en su interior siempre intentaba mostrarse con normalidad frente a sus guardianes, cosa que cada vez le estaba costando más. Todas las mañanas se despertaba con mareos y era casi incapaz de levantarse de la cama sin que toda la habitación le estuviera dando vueltas durante media hora. Ahora comprendía como debía sentirse en su otra vida como Clow Reed cuando las visiones sobre un futuro que jamás viviría lo atormentaban encarecidamente.

Todas las mañanas maldecía a Clow Reed, en una primera parte por dejarle una herencia tan horrible que le estaba atormentando la vida, la cual creía haber dejado atrás cuando le cedió una parte de su poder a su otra mitad, el señor Fujitaka; pero no contaba que con el tiempo su poder se iba a regenerar en parte y por consiguiente, la visiones volverían. Y en una segunda parte porque la mayoría de las visiones que estaba teniendo últimamente eran una especie de comunicación que tenía Clow Reed desde donde estuviera la tercera parte de su alma, la que no dividió antes de viajar por otros mundos y acabar en el Reino de Clow, para mostrarle lo que debía hacer o saber sobre el futuro o pasado. Esta relación con Clow Reed ya la tenía en tiempos de las capturas de las Cartas, donde el grandioso mago se encargaba de recordarle trucos o maneras de hacer que Sakura convirtiera las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura lo más rápido posible. Estas visiones a pesar de que eran menos molestas que las visiones normales de futuro, no dejaban de seguir siendo visiones al fin y al cabo, y el cansancio y la preocupación de lo que se avecinaba ya comenzaban a pasarle factura a la joven reencarnación.

En ese momento, apareció Nakuru en la puerta del mago preocupada por la tardanza en bajar a desayunar. La guardiana, al igual que Spinel, estaba al tanto de las continuas visiones de su amo pero no sabía qué podía hacer al respecto y cómo hacer que se sintiera mejor. Es cierto, que la noche anterior tras la cena y tras disculparse Eriol para retirarse a su dormitorio a descansar, había estado hablando sobre el tema con Spinel, quien le dijo que en algunos de los libros de la biblioteca se hablaba sobre las visiones y algunas pociones especiales que servían como una especie de remedio. Aunque conociendo a su amo no querría escuchar habla de nada relacionado con ese tema, claramente esa actitud independiente y reservada la había heredado de su vida anterior.

\- Eriol… ¿cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Nakuru dejando ver la gran preocupación que sentía, mientras entraba por la puerta y se sentaba en la cama de su amo a la vez que Spinel entraba silencioso y se subía al hombro de la guardiana.

\- Eh.. estoy bien, solo un poco cansado- dijo el mago mientras evitaba la pregunta buscando sus gafas e intentando levantarse de la cama, hecho que no puedo ser ya que en ese momento sintió un fuerte mareo que le hizo volver a sentarse en la cama a la vez que Nakuru y Spinel se levantaban corriendo para ayudarlo.

\- Eriol ya vale, estas llevando esto demasiado lejos- habló por primera vez Spinel desde que entró en la habitación.

El mago no contestó, simplemente lo miró un segundo con una mirada que afirmaba que el guardián solar tenía razón. Mientras volvía a recostarse en la cama con ayuda de Nakuru hizo una seña a Spinel para que le trajera el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita junto a la ventana.

\- Siento mucho haberos preocupado… pero tenéis razón esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos – dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba con el filo de la camiseta, tal y como solía hacer el amo Clow - Es hora de llamar a mis descendientes.


End file.
